


June 29, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smirked as he viewed one hissing serpent by a Smallville tree.





	June 29, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smirked as he viewed one hissing serpent by a Smallville tree. ''I guess we have a few things in common. We're territorial,'' he said. Amos turned and abandoned the serpent. He was going to remember the nest. A parent always protected young. Just like how he protected Supergirl from enemies.

THE END


End file.
